


A Bad Dream

by atrummihi



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-26
Updated: 2004-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrummihi/pseuds/atrummihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I wrote when I was in middle school. I haven't changed it since then even though I am itching to rewrite it.
> 
> This fanfiction is not in any way, shape, or form affiliated with Saul Zaentz, Middle-earth Enterprises, the Tolkien Estate, New Line Cinema, or Wingnut Films. Copyrights and trademarks for the books, films, and other promotional materials are held by their respective owners and their use is allowed under the fair use clause of the Copyright Law.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

Then softly, "Merry."

Merry gets out of bed and opens the door to his bedroom. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"Why are you here when 'tis almost midnight?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Had a bad dream."

"About the war?"

"Yes."

"Come in." Merry opens the door wider and goes back to his bed. "Shut the door." Merry gets under the blanket. "Hurry up!" It has the desired effect and within seconds there is a second body in the bed.

"Thanks, Merry."

"You're getting too old for this."

"No, I'm not."

"Tell me about the dream."

"I dreamed that we lost. That the orcs came and took over the Shire. That they killed all the hobbits. That they burned down the white city. That they killed everyone. You, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Elrond, Treebread, Arwen…" Then tears started flowing, "But they didn't kill me. They tied me down and made me watch everyone die. I was scared, Merry, I was really scared."

"'Tis alright. Everythin's alright." Merry put an arm around the crying figure.

"But it seemed so real."

"I know but everything is fine. We won the war."

"I know."

"Go to sleep. It will all seem better in the morning, Pip."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is not in any way, shape, or form affiliated with Saul Zaentz, Middle-earth Enterprises, the Tolkien Estate, New Line Cinema, or Wingnut Films. Copyrights and trademarks for the books, films, and other promotional materials are held by their respective owners and their use is allowed under the fair use clause of the Copyright Law.


End file.
